This Is Our Moment
by XjsprvrlrkclctrsfrcsskyptchnrX
Summary: Hey guys! This is my 2nd Fanfiction. The story goes like this, Nina and Fabian has a happy relationship but Joy and another guy torn them apart. What will they do? Sorry I suck at Summaries. But just read. And I'mm update soon! :D Hope you like the story.


**A/N: AHHHHH! so this is my 2nd story! I'm very cheerful and all. :) Guess I'm gonna continue writing especially about FABINA! :3**

**So yeaaah, I do not own anything. but hey! i guess this is good, coz i get to write about HOA. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Nina's POV*<strong>

I got dressed and looked my self up in the mirror and said to myself,

"Nina Martin your one lucky girl" and smiled. It was almost 7o'clock in the evening and I was getting ready for a date with the one I only loved, FABIAN BRAD RUTTER. Victor was out to do something important for the school and Trudy was in charge that's why we can go out. I went out of the room and went downstairs where Fabian was waiting. I saw him, he looked cute as usual and I saw him looking at me like it was the first time he saw me.

"FABIAN!" I said. He was still in shock so I kissed him and he kissed me back. Then we heard a cough, it was Joy. Joy was the student who disappeared the day I arrived. She looked at me like she was about to kill me. I knew that she liked Fabian and that she doesn't want me to be here. Fabian held my hand and I blushed. It was like he knew what I was feeling. And I held tighter.

***Joy's POV***

I HATE HER! She's a slut. He stole Fabian from me. I'm going to get what I want and teach her a lesson that she needed to learn. She was never meant to be here and now she's taking the things that used to be mine and I'm gonna take it back. I gave a look that would piss her off but as if she was not, as if she never even care but I know that deep inside she's scared. And I said

"Hi Fabian!" and he answered

"Hello Joy" Then I turned around and went to my room.

***Fabian's POV***

I looked at Nina as she was looking at Joy. It was like she was scared. Then I asked myself "_scared of what?" _I spoke to her and asked her,

"Hey. Do you wanna go now?" And she nodded. I whistled at the cab driver and we went off. There was silence in the room. Then she suddenly said

"Do you love me?" I looked at her sincerely and answered

"Nina I know that you're scared. I know that Joy was threatening you with her looks." Then I hugged her. I heard her whisper

"Fabian I love you very much. But-" I cut her off

"Nina I love you too. No more but's. Even if Joy will tear us apart, I'll still fight for you." I said and hugged her tighter.

"Even if you die, I will wait for the day that I die too. Just to be with you" I said blushing. Nina stared at me, like I said something wrong. And after time passed I realize the part where I said she dies. Then I bursted out

"Nina! I'm s.. s.. sorry. I didn't mean to say that you would die, LITERALLY. I.. I.. I would waste my life for you. Just for you. And to get you to safety." I said slightly smiling at her. She hugged me 'til we got to the restaurant. I gave the money to cab driver and opened the door for her. She giggled and stood up. I looked at her from head to toe and said _"She.. She.. Looks really beautiful"_ in my head. Then she answered

"Really? You really think I'm beautiful? Nina blushed as red as a tomato.

"Uhh, did I just say that outloud?" I asked looking at her then blushing. She nodded and kissed me on the cheek.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"For being the greatest boyfriend and this is for being sweet to me." She said and kissed me.

***Nina's POV***

I kept smiling knowing that Fabian was there for me the whole time. I kept looking at him with my dull reactions.

"Uhh, Nina, would you stop looking at me. It's giving me the creeps" Fabian said jokingly and I pat him in the shoulder. We both laughed and giggled. Then he bursted out

"Nina? Can I ask you a question? Are you scared of Joy?" I didn't answer and just looked down. Then she pulled my chin up and said

"Nina, why would you be scared of her? I'm here for YOU. And only for YOU." I clearly blushed then I kissed him and said

"I'm was just scared that maybe Joy will take you away from me and-" He cut me off

"Why are you thinking like that? She will never take me away. I'm all yours" And I smiled and hugged him so tight for a minute the he asked

"Nina can we stop hugging now and dance?" I nodded and pulled him. We were dancing our heads were so close that we kissed for 5 minutes. I pulled away and said to him

"Fabian, what if Joy doesn't want me here?" then I looked gloomy.

"Nina, stop thinking like that. Please. I don't want you to look sad." Fabian said sincerely. And I smiled at him. We stopped dancing and took a seat. We were talking and telling stories when Joy and Patricia sat down on our table. Fabian and I were shocked. Then I asked Joy meanly

"What are you doing here?"

She answered "We're here. Sitting with you."

***Joy's POV***

This is revenge. For her slutty face. Then I dumped water on her head then she screamed. I was laughing and looked at her with pity. Then Fabian said angrily

"JOY! Why did you do that?" Then I answered

"Do What?" and kissed him on lips. He was pulling away but I didn't let go of him.

Then Nina pulled my hair and said "You whore! Why did you kiss my BOYFRIEND?" and spilled their food over me. And Patricia pulled as two away. We were dirty, wet and slimy. Then I said to her

"Your the whore you bitch. You stole Fabian to me. We were supposed to be together until you came here!" She looked like she was about to cry but Fabian answered for her

"Joy, you know that I didn't like you. You were just one of my friends. Nina is the one I love." Then Fabian kissed her. Patricia bursted out

"JOY! What you did was wrong! You disturbed them on their date and made a mess." Then I answered her with a shouting voice

"Ah, so your going to their side? Some FRIEND you are!"

Then she said "No I'm not, It's just that you went to far! Let's go home." I gave Nina an evil look and called a cab driver then went home.

***Fabian's POV***

When Joy and Patricia rode the cab, I looked at them and to Nina. I saw her crying and asked her

"Why are you crying?" Then she answered

"Uhh, It's nothing. I just got something in my eyes." Then I knew that she was lying and said

"Nina-" She cut me off

"Fabian, let's just go home. It's been a long night and I look like.. like..-" I cut her off and said

"You look like yourself, still beautiful." Then I looked at her and smiled. Then she giggled and we went home.

When we got inside, everyone was waiting for us except for Joy and Patricia. They we're looking at us and to Nina. Then Amber squealed

"Nina! What happened?" Then Fabian said

"Amber, It's really been a long night. Maybe we should let Nina get some sleep." Then Amber nodded in agreement. I helped her get to her room. Tried to look at her all the way to keep her safe and from getting into another fight. Then I asked calmly

"Nina, What you did out there-" She cut me off then said

"I know. It was stupid but she started it and she-" Then I cut her off

"No, I was going to say sweet." Then she blushed and said

"Well, if that's what you think then I'll go with that!" Then we both laughed. I just touched her face.

***Nina's POV***

He touched my face! EEPPPPP! :" I was blushing so hard. That he just laughed at me. I punch him in the in the arm. Then we smiled at each other. His eyes were so seducing **(A/N: Seducing means attracting RIGHT?) **I wanted to kiss him so bad. But I don't want to make the first move. That would be just, not cool. Then I bursted out

"So... Are we gonna just stand here or will you let me go to the bathroom to take off the slimy things in my body?" I said jokingly. He replied

"Yeah, maybe you should before we snog." I punched him again in the arm. And we both laughed. I went to my closet and took some clothes then left him in the room. When I walked out, I rested my back on the door and said

"I'm so lucky to be with him." Then I smiled and went on.

***Fabian's POV***

While she walked out I heard her say that she was lucky to be with ME. ME, Fabian Rutter has a perfect girl! That made me smile like a dork then I suddenly almost slipped then I looked down and took a notebook which has names of Nina. I suddenly remembered her diary. Then I said to myself

"Maybe it wouldn't be bad to sneak a peek?" Then I opened it gently and as slow as I could. I saw her entries then I suddenly read one entry that wasn't good. It goes like this

_Dear Diary,_

_I had fun with Fabey today. ;) He took me out for dinner and it went great until Joy came. She gave me death glares and whispered something to me when Fabian was paying the waiter. She said that I should just back off or she will kill me, LITERALLY. That made me a little nervous. I didn't want Fabian to worry so I didn't tell him about it. WHAT WILL I DO? I'M SCARED TO DEATH. MAYBE I SHOULD JUST GIVE UP ON FABIAN? MAYBE NOT? I don't know what to do. I'm so confused._

_Truly,_

_Nina Martin-Rutter. *Yeaaaah, just wanted to say that a long time ago. HAHAHA! ;)*_

Then I heard the door open and said to myself, "Uh-Oh!"

* * *

><p><strong>What will Fabian do? What will happen? OHMYGOD! HAHAHA!<strong>

**So Guys! What do you think? GOOD or BAD? just review. GIVE ME 5 or 10 REVIEWS. please? :) **

**I'll update as soon as I finish plotting the story. **

_**THANKS FOR READING THE STORY! ;)**_


End file.
